<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I wanna know why you were screaming? by LovingMalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621402">Do I wanna know why you were screaming?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec'>LovingMalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malecs sex adventures! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus get a little carried away against the wall of their bedroom. And Alec decides to challenge himself. What challenge would that be? Well getting Magnus to scream of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malecs sex adventures! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I wanna know why you were screaming?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second addition to my Malec sex adventures!<br/>Here is prompt 114- Do I wanna know why you were screaming?<br/>I very much enjoyed writing this one as needy Magnus is my favourite Magnus to write! I hope you all enjoy it too and pleae let me know what you think if you so wish to? :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 114- "Do I wanna know why you were screaming?"</p>
<p>Alec’s body leaves no room for Magnus’ as they are pressed tightly together, with Magnus’ back pressed against one of the walls in their bedroom. They are both furiously panting into each other's mouths as their tongues slide together in a desperate, open mouthed kiss. Their hands are roaming over each other’s bodies and Magnus moans when Alec’s thigh slips in between them, giving him something to grind down against and gaining some much-needed friction against his achingly hard cock. Alec pulls away to look into the most beautiful and frenzied cat eyes he’s ever seen. </p>
<p>“I want to fuck you so hard against this wall.” He whispers against the warlocks’ glossy and kiss bitten lips while he continues to grind against Alec’s thigh slowly, but enough to gain the friction he needs. Magnus sucks in a hiss at the feel of his silk pyjamas grinding against Alec’s and the sentence that just left his mouth. </p>
<p>“Show, don’t tell.” He moans out at the thought of his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist while he slides up and down on his cock, the pure ecstasy that he'll feel from it. His words make Alec growl as he goes back to kissing him, this time licking into his mouth while his hand moves up to Magnus’ throat, not tightening it but just holding it there, showing his control. His head swarms with the feel of Magnus' dick grinding into his leg and the thought of what's to come and it makes him smirk against Magnus mouth before pulling away, keeping his hand wrapped around his throat.</p>
<p>“Take off our clothes, leave the underwear.” Alec demands as he tightens his fingers slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m not wearing any.” He pants at the pressure against his neck, his bottom lip getting trapped between his teeth and Alec isn’t surprised at all. </p>
<p>“Then take everything off.” He’s impatient and wants to get his hands on his warlock and so, with a swift wave of Magnus' hands, their clothes are folded on a chair in the room. If Alec wasn’t so turned on, he would have laughed, but now is not the time. Instead he smirks as an idea pops into his head before he drops to his knees and is immediately at eye level with Magnus’ rock-hard cock which stands tall against his stomach. His mouth is watering at the sight above him, Magnus looking down at him with his mouth wide open. And Magnus almost can't believe the sight on the floor, his big hazel eyes staring back up at him through his eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Don’t cum.” He warns before he’s even touched him and Magnus is nodding, letting him know that he understands. He knows it'll be a hard task though, so he makes sure his hands are planted to the wall, unable to grab a hold on Alec.</p>
<p>Without warning, he licks a long, wet stripe from his balls to the very tip and repeats it again twice, once on either side of his cock. He then wraps a slender hand around the base and gives him strong and languorous strokes, looking up at him. Magnus’ mouth is hanging open and his hands are clenched into fists against the wall as he watches Alec’s tongue dart out against the tip, lapping up the pre-come before swirling his tongue around the head, tightening his hold. And Magnus knows he's doomed. </p>
<p>He takes him deeper, opening up his mouth as much as he can before relaxing his throat to take him deeper and he ends up with his nose pressed against Magnus’ torso as he hunches over Alec’s head slightly, moaning when he hears him gag a little. The sight is beguiling as Alec pulls back to the tip before moving back in again, bobbing his head and setting a pace, hollowing out his cheeks with every suck and every so often looking up at Magnus before focusing on the task at hand. His hand comes up to massage Magnus’ balls and smiling around his cock when he watches his eyes flutter shut. </p>
<p>He desperately wants to thrust forward from the pleasure, especially when Alec pulls off of his cock to breathe and jerk him with his other hand. His heavy pants as he tries to catch his breath has Magnus' fists unclenching as he brings them up to his hair. They touch his locks for a split second before both of Alec's hands are pushing them away, pinning them back to the wall.</p>
<p>"Uh-uh. Nope they stay where they are." He smiles an evil smile towards Magnus before taking him back in his mouth, settling back into the pace he had picked up before. And Magnus is almost crying out above him, wanting desperately to touch him, to fuck his mouth, to come in his mouth already. And he knows he's so close, so close to falling over the edge.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Alec. I’m-” He sobs a little when Alec stops and lets go with a loud pop and rises to his feet, once again in front of Magnus’ face as he wraps his muscled arms around Alec’s neck. He captures his whine in a kiss and brings his hands down to Magnus’ ass, slapping lightly, relishing in the small surprised squeak that leaves Magnus before squeezing the flesh. He hears the familiar crackle of Magnus’ magic, and suddenly his fingers are slicked up with lube. To confirm his suspicions, Alec spreads his cheeks apart, feeling over the hole which also happens to be lubed. He laughs into Magnus mouth as he continues to slide his finger over his hole, teasing him before slowly breaching and sliding his middle finger all the way in, his knuckles sat against his ass.</p>
<p>Magnus clenches as he throws his head back to rest against the wall, his mouth falling open as Alec’s finger slides in and out of his ass. His hips are grinding down into his wrist as much as they can, desperately trying to chase the orgasm which had been taken from him as Alec's finger curls. Alec is quickly slipping a second finger in with ease, opening him up once he feels looser. The moment both of his fingers curl, hitting his prostate dead on, his knees almost buckle from the pleasure as he chases it, needing more of it. He can feel it in his stomach and it's so close and as much as he wants it, it's not like Alec will let him come from this. He’s moaning and Alec is smiling as he watches how desperate he’s becoming.</p>
<p>He purposefully speeds his hand up and attaches his lips to the exposed skin on his neck, licking and sucking a mark, and he's smirking against him as he feels his hips get harder. It almost feels cruel considering he know's he's not about to let him come from this.</p>
<p>“More Alec- I need more.” He breathes out as his fingers tighten in the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. However, Magnus grunts and then pouts when Alec seems to do the opposite of what he asked for and removes both his lips fro his neck and his fingers. “No-” He begins to whine with a deep frown but then he’s being lifted up into Alec’s strong arms and pressed into the wall with his legs instinctively wrapping around Alec’s waist, his cock being pressed against Alec's torso and Magnus can feel Alec's hard cock against his ass. Their lips connect in a hurry as Alec reaches underneath them both and strokes himself, spreading the lube from his fingers all over his cock and he lines himself up.</p>
<p>"You ready?" He whispers into the mere inches of space between them and Magnus nods quickly before he's being lowered down onto his cock, his brows furrowing at how tight Magnus is around him. And he's thankful for the years of training paired with his runes as the feel of how tight Magnus is around him almost makes him dizzy, his weight pushing them a little bit more into the wall.</p>
<p>Alec studies Magnus face as his cock sits all the way inside of him. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed while his mouth hangs open, his breathing deep and dragged out as he tries to pull himself back from making a mess between the both of them already. Once Alec moves out only slightly before sliding back in, allowing them both to get used to the feeling, he breathes out as his head lolls forward to lean against Magnus’ collarbone, trying to thrust as gently as he can so that Magnus can get used to him. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel so good Magnus.” He groans as he sucks a kiss into Magnus’ neck, feeling his pulse beneath his tongue and how fast it is before he feels him buck his hips up against Alec’s hips, urging him to thrust upwards, basically trying to fuck himself on Alec's cock. </p>
<p>“Please.” He whines as he can’t get the friction he needs, the way they are situated against the wall not letting him fully grind down and take what he needs.</p>
<p>“Shh, I’ve got you.” He whispers into his neck as he tightens his hold on his ass, supporting most his body weight against just his arms and begins thrusting up into him, a little slowly at first. He’s breathing harshly into Magnus’ neck and the hotness of his breath is making Magnus shiver violently as he claws at the top of his back and he seems to be trying to push down onto Alec’s cock. And then, with no warning, Alec is thrusting upwards, fast as he uses almost all the strength he has in his body. And Magnus is almost screaming from the pleasure of Alec’s dick thrusting up into his prostate with force, both of their moans and cries loud enough to fill the whole loft.</p>
<p>Magnus' thighs are tense and he can feel them beginning to burn with the way he's holding himself up, but he’s so focused with chasing his orgasm that it’s at the back of his mind.  Alec is almost the same, if it wasn't for his runes he's sure he would've buckled underneath the pressure and the feel of Magnus' ass around his dick wouldn't have helped. Still, he thrusts up at a continuous pace, the sound of Magnus' moans spurring him on and making him move faster, thrusting into him harder. Once he really looks at Magnus' face, it's contorted into a frown.</p>
<p>“Alexander, it's not- I need more.” Magnus groans out. The burning of his thighs is almost too much and he isn’t able to get the best angle he needs to let himself go. He needs <em>more.</em> </p>
<p>“Shh.” Alec whispers as he shifts Magnus in his arms and pulls him off of his cock, making sure he’s fully supporting him before he carries him over to the bed, laying him down softly beneath him as he towers over him, being able to fully take in the warlocks appearance. The area around his eyes looks wet, almost as if he'd been crying. He had of course, the pleasure made him sob. “I want to make you scream Magnus.” He smirks down at his warlock. And Magnus is breathing so heavily, he’s barely able to focus on the words leaving the Shadowhunters mouth so he’s just nodding.</p>
<p>Alec smiles down at him as he kneels up and away from Magnus' face, spreading his knees and resting Magnus’ legs over the top of his thighs. Before he enters him again, he leans down and licks a stripe up the underside of Magnus’ cock which rests against his torso. He looks up when he does it and see’s Magnus’ head whip up fast to watch him, gaining his attention as he's sucking in a harsh breath. Alec’s body slides up against Magnus’ and soon enough they are face to face and Alec is sinking inside of him again, quickly thrusting in and out as he watches Magnus the whole time.</p>
<p>“Oh my-” Magnus can’t even muster up enough strength to lift his head to place a kiss onto Alec’s lips, so instead they both stare at each other, breathing each other in. The sound of skin against skin can be heard as Alec’s hips relentlessly smack against the back of Magnus’ thighs and before long, Magnus is shouting from the pleasure. It makes Alec smirk, each sound within the room being music to his ears. He can feel himself near the edge and his pace doesn't stop, going fast and hard as he hits Magnus' prostate with everything that he has. </p>
<p>Magnus is so far gone, all he can do is shout and claw at Alec's arms, desperately wanting to let go. </p>
<p>“Come for me Magnus. Come on you can do it, let me see you let go.” He doesn’t stop as he thrusts a few more times before Magnus is convulsing around his cock, coming untouched between them, a few thick ropes painting his skin as he shouts out Alec's name. Just from the sound of him shouting out, the sight of him as Magnus lets go, letting pure ecstasy wash over his whole body, Alec is being pushed over the edge himself, pulling out of Magnus and stroking himself, coming over his torso as well, the evidence of their orgasms mixing together. </p>
<p>The only sounds that can be heard now are the ragged panting of both men trying to calm their hearts down. Magnus is still led on his back, his head staring up at the ceiling, while Alec is still kneeling on his knees in between Magnus’ legs, admiring the beauty that is Magnus Bane. Alec brings himself up Magnus’ body, holding himself up on his worn out arms and hovering over the warlock.  </p>
<p>“Hi.” Magnus giggles. It amazes Alec every time. After an orgasm, Magnus is always so blissfully happy and always giggling. It gives Alec a sense of pride knowing that he’s the one who can make the High Warlock of Brooklyn giggle like that after he’s come all over himself. He likes being the only person who gets to see it, gets to hear it, all for himself, his own little secret. </p>
<p>“Hello." He smiles as he leans down to place a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and Magnus’ arms wrap around his neck. “I believe I succeeded in my mission; wouldn’t you say so.” He chuckles as he places a kiss to his jaw, feeling him shiver underneath his body. </p>
<p>“And what mission would that be Alexander?” He whispers as Alec runs his lips to the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Making you scream.” He pauses. “With my dick.” He laughs before leaning in to properly kiss him. It’s filthy and yet so innocent and not as hurried as the ones before and it lasts for about half a minute as they continue to bask each other in. That is until there’s a loud and impatient knock at their bedroom door, making them pull away from each other in confusion before glancing at the door. </p>
<p>“Uh- hello?” Alec calls out. “Did someone enter your wards?” He whispers and Magnus shrugs. </p>
<p>“It’s Isabelle. And Jace” She calls out and Magnus’ eyes widen. </p>
<p>“Did you invite them over?” Alec whispers when he takes in Magnus' expression as he drags himself away from where they are led. With a flick of Magnus’ hand, they are both cleaned up and dressed, as if nothing had happened. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I told them to stop by before they went on mission." His voice was hoarse. "I need their help with something. I’m sorry I should have told you.” Magnus shakes his head. How could have he forgotten to tell Alec that his siblings were stopping by. Ah, probably because of the fact that the Shadowhunter had distracted him with certain activites.</p>
<p>“No don’t apologise, it’s fine.” Alec mutters as he smiles at the warlock who looks very put together already. They walk out of the room and are met with two Shadowhunters who look very pissed off, their arms folded as they look at the pair of them leaving their room.  </p>
<p>“Have I missed something?” Alec frowns. Maybe something has happened that he should be worried about. What did Magnus need them for? But he dismisses that thought when Izzy is raising her eyebrow and Jace is smirking, trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>“You told us to get here at about 5, so we made sure we were here on the dot.” She huffs out at Magnus. “You told us to just let ourselves in and we’ve been here for about 10 minutes now, waiting.” Izzy’s head tilts to the side as Jace turns away. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Alec’s head shakes and he suddenly feels Magnus’ hand on his shoulder, comforting. Although Alec has no idea why he would be comforting him. And then it hits him, what he’d been doing just now. </p>
<p>“<b>Do I </b><b>wanna </b><b>know why you were screaming, </b>Magnus?” Izzy’s hands move to her hips and Alec feels his face burn up as he gulps as loud as he can. </p>
<p>“Probably not my dear Isabelle, but I’m sure you already do.” Beside him, Magnus is smirking and Alec is stunned, stuck to the spot. Shit, they must’ve heard the last few moments. Which means they probably heard how loud they were. His head drops to his hands. “I do apologize for that. Now if you’ll please both follow me to my office.” Magnus’ voice is calm and soft, like silk. It makes Alec relax a little when Izzy and Jace laugh at him. Izzy follows quickly behind, however Jace is still stood in his spot. </p>
<p>“What?” Alec utters, wanting him to leave so he can get back to dying of embarrassment.  </p>
<p>“I’m just- surprised I think.” He chuckles, and this makes Alec frown. “You must be amazing in bed to get him screaming like <em>that</em>.” He laughs at himself as he walks off to join Magnus and Izzy. And Alec groans, retreating back to the bedroom and flopping down onto the bed, never wanting to face his siblings again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think if you'd like to and your kudos are appreciated! Check out some of my other work if you'd like to also :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>